heroes_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucan
Lucan is the 6th Lock out of the Twelve Locks. He is a massive hybrid that towers over most. His unique magic allows for him to cut through anything. Appearance Lucan is a very tall hybrid. He is covered from head to toe in heavy metal armor. The armor is a dark faded grey/blue color with gold dull embroidery and ornaments. He has pieces of dark red cloth flowing down from multiple gaps in his armor. Lucan has the roman numeral VI on a piece of cloth that is hanging from his armor, indicating that he is the 6th lock. History Lucan was captured by Rhazan's forces when he was a small child. His family was travelling through southern Sirisia on their way back to Stalor after spending time visiting family in the country. Equipment Mimung Mimung is the sword that Lucan carries. It is known as a shield blade, as it resembles a large pointed shield with a long sword hilt coming out of the top. The shield is black with silver embroidery and various sliver decorations and ornaments. The handle is a sliver handle with black wrappings, with a dark red cloth tied to it. Mimung is an unbreakable sword with the ability to deflect magical attacks. Abilities Lightning Manipulation Lucan is very skilled with the manipulation of his lightning magic. He mixes his potential magic with his lightning magic to give it the ability to cut through anything. It does this by creating an invisible electrical field that disrupts the atomic structure of anything it touches. Lucan mainly uses this ability by applying an electric edge to his blade, Mimung. Lucan's lightning has an electric blue color to it. Techniques * 'Lightning Executioner -' Lucan slashes with an object with his lightning applied to the edge of it, cutting through whatever it touches. While he usually uses this technique with Mimung, he can use any object, including his hand. * 'Flash Torrent -' Lucan points his blade forward, shooting a large lightning laser at the target. * 'Chain Lightning Graveyard - '''Lucan stabs his blade into the ground, causing lightning currents to surge over the ground towards the target, splitting the earth and destroying anything in the path. * '''Crash Current: Ena -' Lucan slashes with his blade, sending a wave of lightning towards the target. * 'Crash Current: Dio -' Lucan sends an even larger slash of lightning towards the opponent, ripping the area apart. * 'Crash Current: Trie -' Lucan sends a gigantic wave of lightning hurling towards the opponent, devastating the surrounding area and leaving static electricity in the air. * 'Crash Current: Miden -' Lucan charges his entire body and blade with his lightning, sending off a huge wave that travels horizontally in a wave outwards from Lucan. This devastating wave rips apart anything it travels though, leaving a clean slice. This move sends out an electric field so big that the clouds clear in the same pattern that the wave travels. * 'Lightning Splitter -' Lucan charges his sword with violent lightning magic and thrusts it into the ground. Bolts of lightning rain down from the sky, attacking either one or multiple targets. * 'Thunder Cage -' Lucan stabs the ground, causing bolts of lightning to shoot up in a circle around the opponent. If the target touches one of the bolts of lightning, they will be electrocuted and lose whatever part passed through the lightning. * 'Spark -' This technique releases all of the magical energy within Lucan at once, causing a calamitous explosion of lightning. While this move is extremely powerful, it uses an enormous amount of magic and has an extremely long charge time. * 'Atomic Immaculate Destruction -' This is a technique that is Lucan's ultimate and final move. Lucan creates four small glowing balls that float and rotate with the palm of his hand as the center. These four balls combine and form a ball that floats above his palm. Lucan then rushes forward, smashing the ball into his targets chest, pushing the target away and into the air at high speeds, and then creates an explosion the size of an atomic bomb. This move uses 100 percent of Lucan's magic, and while it does not kill him, it takes his affinity away. = Category:Characters